


Together

by mOther3



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gen, The topaz fusion is gay this just in, a little violence, and other mushy stuff, i want them to be happy, understanding emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-02 10:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10942983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mOther3/pseuds/mOther3
Summary: "What are you going to do? Live on some dumpy kindergarten planet? Alone?" The tone of Aquamarine's voice wavers as the weapon is brought closer to her form."I won't be alone. I have myself... I have fusion."





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE topaz so much ajhdhshdvd they're probably my favorite fusion! This fic will explore their relationship and how being sheltered from things like love on homeworld affects how they live on earth. 
> 
> \---
> 
> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW only! Please leave a comment if you're interested! I am accessible through kik as well by the same username.

"I'm not going to work for you any longer!" Her voice is one, unified and strong. The destabilizer in her hands courses with dangerous energy and the first flash of fear is visible on her supervisor's face. 

"What are you going to do? Live on some dumpy kindergarten planet? Alone?" The tone of her voice wavers as the weapon is brought closer to her form. 

"I won't be alone. I have myself... I have fusion." Topaz pauses and revels in the feeling of absolute unity. She wants so badly to be free. Fusing makes her feel _whole_. Aquamarine doesn't know how it feels. Cruel, upper-caste gems never fuse. It distracted them from more important duties, so the Diamonds said. 

"You two disgust me..." Aquamarine narrows her eyes at the hulking fusion holding her down and takes the harsh thrust of the destabilizer in bitter silence. Her gem clatters to the polished floor of the craft and silence falls. The frightened humans look up at Topaz, hoping not to become victims of her wrath like Aquamarine.

"Get in the pod. We're leaving." 

The smaller human does so immediately, dragging the other with him. As much as Topaz would like to take the ship itself back, Homeworld would be tracking it. The Diamonds expected the ship back within the day. They would get it but with only Aquamarine on board. 

The pod would not fit Topaz's fused form. Coming undone after being so united in their actions was painful. Overwhelmed with the prospect of being free, after so incredibly long, and the separation of their most perfect fusion yet brought one half to her knees with a cry as she separated. The gem set in the right side of her head still shone with the energy from fusing as flowing tears came to her eyes. 

The left sided Topaz is there instantly. Their forms momentarily combining with each touch as she tried to help the other side up. 

"We're going to leave and be free... We can be us as long as we want..." she reassures Right, bringing gentle hands to wipe her endless tears. 

The humans onboard the little pod call out. They need to leave before Aquamarine reforms. Right won't stop crying. Left grabs her hands and guides her into the ship, both fighting the urge to become whole again as the little craft launches away from the ship, bound for Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We'll be on Earth soon. Then you won't ever have to be apart. Gems can do whatever they want there."

The smaller human looks up at them once they're settled in. Right is trembling and fighting tears. Left holds her hand, speaking hushed reassurances. 

"That was really brave... thanks guys." He says in his meek little voice. Left glances at him for a moment, then continues to calm her other half.

"Is there something wrong..? Are you hurt?" He asks Right. Her tears spill over and Left feels her body stiffen with irritation at the human's words. 

"Leave her alone." Left growls at the creature. He frowns and looks at Right. She's acting hurt. He could fix her, if he talked the other one into it. 

Right speaks in a quiet voice, looking down at the human. 

"W-we... I never stay apart this long... it hurts..." her gem shines and her form wavers. Left grimaces as she rejects the attempted fusion and makes her other half sob. 

"It hurts...? Because you're used to always being together?" The human pries with his innocent looking eyes, "We'll be on Earth soon. Then you won't ever have to be apart. Gems can do whatever they want there." He smiles and tries to reassure Right, who's struggling to maintain her form. 

"Why does it hurt her?" He asks Left, figuring the other isn't up for conversation. 

"Her mind is more vulnerable. She emerged prematurely. We were supposed to incubate together in order to create a more stable fusion. She waited for me for a very long time. Being apart reminds her of then." Left remembers stumbling from the warm ground, somehow knowing the other half of herself shouldn't have been on her own for so long.

"So you care about each other? I didn't know Homeworld gems were allowed to..." 

"It isn't... but fusions form a special bond regardless. We must feel strongly for each other in order to fuse properly." 

"I know a fusion like you. They love each other a whole lot. You two are like her." The human smiles. Topaz would like Garnet. 

Both gems look up and ask him the same thing:

"What's love?"

The human blinks and processes the question for a moment. "It's uh... Well, it takes time. You gotta really care about whoever you love, and they make you happy. I guess love's like fusion. You get to be together and support each other to make something better.

Right sniffles and stutters through her tears, "T-then... I love Topaz." 

Left takes her hand and looks at the human, "Are gems allowed to love on Earth?"

"Yeah. You can be in love, and nobody will stop you."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That was awesome! You guys are natural at fusion!" The human cries out, jumping up and down. Topaz smiles faintly at him.
> 
> "It's because we love each other. I didn't know that until now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW only! Please leave a comment if you're interested! I am accessible through kik as well @magypsyparty !

They land in a remote forest on the outside of a small human settlement near the ocean. The human said there were friendly gems there. Ones who would help Topaz adjust to living free. 

Left stumbles out into the salty night air and turns, reaching for Right's outstretched hand as she hurries out of the pod. The smaller human watches them as they hold each other, letting the fusion ease over their bodies to become one. 

"Let's never come apart.." Left says quietly. They've always wanted that. Now it can be a reality. 

Right's stopped her crying, now giddy with the rush of being with her other half after the panicked agony of separation. Her form wavers with the start of fusion, pulling towards Left strongly. 

Right lets herself go and thinks about Love. 

Left wraps her in strong arms and welcomes the rush of another body joining her.

"That was awesome! You guys are natural at fusion!" The human cries out, jumping up and down. Topaz smiles faintly at him.

"It's because we love each other. I didn't know that until now."

She brings her hands to brush both gems lightly with gentle fingertips. Whole. Whole and Loving. Why were fusion and love looked down upon on Homeworld? They were wonderful. 

"What else is there to learn on Earth?" She stoops down to look at the human closer, curious about discovering more about how free gems lived. 

"A whole lot. You should stay with me and the other gems so you can see what it's all about!"

\---

Garnet is a lot like them. She beams when she meets Topaz for the first time. Permanent fusions are rare, she explains. Gems who are more at home together than apart have a very special bond. It makes Topaz feel warm to know her halves are special like that. 

The other gems, Pearl and Amethyst, don't seem sure of her. They obviously don't know what fusion is like at its most intimate. Garnet loves to talk though. 

"It physically hurts you to be apart?" She asks cooly. Topaz shudders and looks away. Even the thought makes them feel ill. 

"I was created to be one... doesn't it make sense that I'd be in pain if I wasn't?" It seems to obvious to Topaz. Some gems were simply made on Homeworld to accomplish tasks together. Rubies fused to create larger warriors. Topaz gems fought with fusion. Strong quartz gems fused to increase their strength on the battlefield and during construction. It was the way of lower-caste gems. 

Part of Garnet agrees. That part is Ruby. She fused countless times during battle. None of it was special for her, though. Only when she fused with Sapphire (and only her Sapphire) was it special.

"No. Half of me is a Ruby, and she fused quite a bit without feeling like you. I think you're very special to love each other as much as you do."

Topaz feels overwhelmingly happy at that. She'd only just learned about something she'd felt her entire life and it made things so much easier. Left loved Right and their love made her. Before that, Right didn't know why she'd cry when they were apart or why Left didn't like to let Right stray far. And when they fused, they only knew that their emotions were so strong they could stay together indefinitely. 

"I am Love, Garnet." She declares, tapping Right's gem with her finger before standing. 

Garnet chuckles and watches the new addition stride across the sand back to the house. She could learn a thing or two from Topaz.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm looking for an RP partner! SFW only! Please leave a comment if you're interested! I am accessible through kik as well by the same username.


End file.
